


遇见

by RiverFragrance



Category: Galileo (Japan TV), 安堂ロイド ～A.I. knows LOVE ?～ | Ando Lloyd: A.I. Knows Love?
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverFragrance/pseuds/RiverFragrance
Summary: 两位天才物理学者的相遇





	遇见

摘下眼镜，汤川捧起微凉的咖啡，眺望窗外的璀璨夜景。

东京也有，这么美丽的夜色。

归国至今将近一年，汤川学仍不时回忆起身在异乡时对眼前这片景色的挂念，对这座城市的挂念，对这座城市里的人的挂念。

重新回到熟悉的环境，除了职位与职务的变迁外，其他一切好像没有发生任何变化，然而他却始终觉得缺少了什么。

不，严格来说，还是有事物发生了变化，譬如现今身处的这栋崭新的高楼，便是汤川出国期间学校筹备兴建的理工学部六号馆，此时刚刚落成，大大缓解了理工学部的教学实验用地紧张。

汤川的办公室还是在原来的理工学部四号馆，但因为六号馆正在修建磁性物理学实验室的缘故，他偶尔需要过来新楼这边跟进相关事项。眼下便是如此，沉迷于设备调试的汤川不知不觉忙活了整整一个晚上，待手头工作告一段落后抬头看钟，才惊觉午夜已过。

一口喝光咖啡，汤川穿上西装外套，拿起早前草薙使内海在值夜班前送来的威士忌答谢礼盒，准备打道回府。夜深人静的大楼显得格外空寂，皮鞋发出的声音在走廊中回荡，路经量子信息实验室时，汤川听见里头隐隐传来通话声。

“你今天要为发布会通宵加班吗……我还在学校，有些研究需要用到实验室仪器，不能在家里做.....你也是，好好照顾自己……Perfect……”

汤川认得这个声音，那是专攻空间物理学的教授沫岛黎士，被称为理工学部又一怪人。想到这里，汤川不免失笑，他始终不明白为什么世人总喜欢标签个性独特的人为怪人，仿佛世间所有的与众不同都可以简单归纳为一个“怪”字，细究之下实在不合逻辑。即使同被称为“怪人”，他并不认为自己和沫岛黎士有太多相似之处。

当然，这并不代表他对沫岛知之甚稔，事实上，虽同为物理学科教授，但汤川和沫岛最多只能称得上是点头之交，主要交流机会仅限于学会活动上的寒暄应酬。一方面是因为他们研究领域不同合作较少，另一方面则是因为二人皆不擅于人情世故，在这一点上沫岛似乎比汤川尤甚。据栗林爆料，沫岛斥巨资在家里修建了一个和学校一模一样的研究室，希望不离开家也能进行研究工作。这样看来，这个钟点他还出现在六号馆实属罕见。

在帝都奋斗了大半辈子的“包打听”栗林所知道的不仅是这些，汤川曾在午休时无意中听见栗林和学生们八卦。

“隔壁研究室的沫岛教授长得真不赖，好好捯饬一下肯定又是一枚万人迷。”

“那是，他和汤川教授都曾是常年占据‘帝都大学最帅男教师榜’高位的人。”

“哈哈哈，我们帝都还有这个榜单的吗？谁评的？不过选沫岛教授课的人可不算多，跟小栗子你的选课人数有一比。”

“喂喂喂，你这家伙这样跟师长说话的吗？现在的孩子真是没大没小。我跟你说，选课人数多寡跟教师水平不一定有直接关系，更多是学生对教学风格的偏好。我们物理学科不像其他学科，你还真以为汤川教授那种人山人海的选修课场面是常态啊？不过我看沫岛教授也不在乎自己是否受欢迎，人家可是成功追到个大美人当未婚妻。”

“哇，这可真看不出！栗林助教你见过他未婚妻？确定？”

“确定，上次她来找沫岛教授时我跟她碰过面，要不是沫岛教授的妹妹叫她嫂子，错眼之下我还以为她是……”

“以为她是谁？”

“错眼之下我还以为她是什么美女明星。对了小声点，汤川教授在楼上看书，要是吵到他咱们都没好果子吃。总之啊，沫岛教授的八卦还不止这些，网上关于他的还有一些特别匪夷所思的传言，下次我再给你们八。”

随想间，汤川行至电梯口，今夜的电梯等候时间似乎格外漫长。终于，电梯来到了八楼，汤川步入电梯，身后忽而传来急促的脚步声。

“等一下，等一下！”

汤川迅速按住开门键，只见一个身穿淡蓝色半开襟衬衫配黑色针织背心的人影快步走过来。

“不好意思，麻烦了。”来者正是沫岛黎士。

“没关系。”汤川客气道。

“呃，汤川教授今天也那么晚？”沫岛生硬地问候。

“是的，实验室有些工作耽搁了些时间，沫岛教授您好。”汤川礼貌回应。

打完招呼后，两人同时移开视线，一时间谁也没有开口。

像是感知到相顾无言的尴尬气氛，电梯打了个冷颤，缓缓停止运行。

沫岛按下面板上红色的紧急呼叫键，出乎意料地没有听到任何的警报声。

“怎么回事？难道不是房总半岛？难道是发生了什么事影响到事件提前？太好了，这么说我的理论还是有缺陷的......”

“沫岛教授，”汤川打断了沫岛手舞足蹈的自言自语，“今天几号？”

“十月六日。”沫岛下意识回答后低头看表，“哦不对，应该是十月七日凌晨两点三十分。”

“这就对了。”汤川盯着没有信号的手机叹了口气，“我最近忙得天昏地暗，忘了今天午夜后就是十月七日，前几天学部发了通知，六号馆十月七日凌晨两点半到五点半之间会进行系统调试，届时电梯会停运三小时。”

“是这样的吗？”听不出是释然还是失望，沫岛开始细细观察电梯各处。“我们现在大概在六楼和五楼之间，这几层是特殊实验室的位置，每层楼高超过四米。我们身处的电梯轿厢高度不超过两米五，根据我俩的身高，在一般情况下，我们可以试着通过天花爬到轿厢上方，看看能否可以够到上一层的电梯口。不过在没有工具的情况，这种方式风险不小啊。”

汤川接过话，“有一点可能您不知道，六楼现在还在施工，电梯口是封住的，所以最近的电梯口其实是七楼。”

“果然是不行呢。”沫岛揉了揉自己原本就已经颇为蓬松的卷发。

汤川打开公文包，失望地发现里面只有一支墨水耗尽的签字笔。再次失策！汤川暗忖。一般情况下，被困在一个安全的地方三小时并不是一件多么折磨的事情，只要有纸有笔，他就完全可以利用这段时间进行思考。唔，其实不需要纸笔也行，汤川边打量电梯轿厢光洁的墙壁，边盘算着手头上有什么物件可以当笔使用。

“汤川教授会下将棋吗？”沫岛突然发问。

“哦，会一点，但下得不多。”汤川如实回答。

“可以下盲棋吗？”

“可以，不过速度不快。”

“那咱们来下将棋盲棋吧。”沫岛发出邀请。

汤川脱下西装外套铺在地板上，随意坐在上面。“奉陪。”

“王手。”

……

“逆王手。”

……

“王手。”

……

“千日手。”

……

“王手。”

……

“相入玉。”

……

“王手。”

时光渐渐流逝，几番对阵下来，汤川做了一个休止的手势。“今天到此为止吧，我们下了几局了？”

“十二局，和了一局，您赢了五局，我好久没有下得那么过瘾了，汤川教授可不像是不常下将棋的人。”沫岛饶有兴致地说。

“我的确不常下将棋，但棋牌原理都是相通的。下棋实际上就是一个计算和揣摩的过程，站在对方立场上揣摩他的意图、根据他的招数分析制定策略同时尽量不让别人摸清你的套路，只要想得比对手长远，胜数就会大大提升。不过看来我还是技不如人，棋输一着，甘拜下风。”汤川微笑。

“哪里的话，汤川教授只是疏于练习。另外关于下棋我和您的想法一样，之前我还跟麻阳，也就是我未婚妻说过类似的理论，不过被她说我目中无人还恼羞成怒用棋子掷我。”棋逢敌手的兴奋让沫岛不经意打开话匣子。

“您未婚妻也喜欢将棋？”

“是啊，不过她下将棋的方式跟和我们不一样，她完全是凭直觉下棋，但却时常误打误撞让对手摸不清套路从而取胜。不得不说，直觉这种充满不定性的因素有时真让人惊叹。”

“我原不相信直觉这类虚无缥缈的东西，但这些年的经历告诉我，有些人的直觉真是一种无法解释的超常存在。”就像那根挽救了大半个东京的粉红电线。蓦然想起什么，汤川扭头打开一旁的袋子，拿出那套威士忌礼盒。“喝酒吗？”

沫岛显得有些犹豫。“这个……我不常喝酒，这是威士忌吗？”

汤川点点头，没有在意沫岛的局促，从礼盒中拿出两只水晶杯，娴熟打开酒瓶，分别在两只杯中倒入一shot的威士忌，把其中一杯挪到沫岛面前，自己拿起另外一杯径自品尝起来。

这酒一定是内海挑的，草薙送他的大多是两人喝惯的苏格兰威士忌，而且从不送礼盒装。汤川可以想象出草薙用懒洋洋声调对内海说：“你去挑瓶好一点的威士忌给汤川，就当是这次组里送的谢礼。”而那丫头则是在一众深浅各异的琥珀色中凭直觉选了这套带水晶对杯的国产威士忌礼盒。

正好他最近特别想试这牌子的威士忌。

正好他现在需要两只酒杯。

汤川将杯中物一饮而尽，“这酒真不错，可惜没有冰块，要是加冰做成high ball配点下酒小吃才算是享受。”

沫岛闻言从电脑包里掏出一个食品袋，里面装着两条豆沙面包。“这是我未婚妻亲手做的面包，如果不介意的话请用。”

本想客气婉拒，但一整天废寝忘餐地工作，汤川此刻已是饥肠辘辘，道谢后先为双方杯子满上酒，拿起其中一条面包，就着威士忌吃起来。“面包很好吃。”

听到汤川的夸赞，沫岛与有荣焉，学着汤川一口面包一口酒，“虽然面包和牛奶才是营养美味的perfect match，但想不到威士忌配面包也别有风味，唔，这酒也很不错。”

汤川再次为沫岛斟酒，“看来你的口味偏洋式，我倒是更喜欢和食，纳豆饭和味噌汤才是我心中的绝配。”

沫岛一边咬着面包，一边回忆往事。“一个人的口味与他的成长经历有莫大的关系。学生时代的我很穷，没有钱吃饭，我同学搞到一大堆面包皮，于是我们把面包皮搅碎加上牛肉精和固定剂，做成人工牛肉吃。”

汤川把酒瓶放在两人之间，示意沫岛随意倒酒。“大概在三十年前，欧洲的物理学家和烹饪学家尝试对食物烹饪过程所产生的物理和化学变化进行研究和拆解，用多种方法把葡萄糖、维生素、柠檬酸、麦芽糖醇等可食用化学物质进行组合或改变食材分子结构，再重新组合，以分子角度呈现更多新的食物，这就是风靡一时的分子料理。根据这个解释，你的人工牛肉从广义上来说也可以算是一道分子美食的雏形。”

“说的也是。”

“料理的本质是一门严肃科学，从一开始对食材处理和料理方式的选择，就决定了最终结果的呈现。”除了那道无法解释的青椒肉丝。

满足地解决掉最后一口面包，沫岛感叹。“所以麻阳的爱心面包从一开始，就注定了是最perfect的美味。”

推杯换盏间，两人把酒言欢，渐渐放下心防。

“汤川。”不经意地，两人开始互相直呼其名。“你今天那么晚回去，夫人会不会担心？”

汤川笑着摇摇头，“没有人会为我担心，我还是单身汉。”

“哦，不好意思。”微醺的沫岛拍拍汤川的肩膀表示歉意。“不过要是你现在结婚的话，估计有很多女生会因此而伤心。不像我，我和麻阳宣布订婚的时候，所有人都意外我居然可以把自己推销出去，毕竟没什么女生会喜欢我这样的人。”

“我和你一样，也是没什么异性缘。”汤川的样子不像是开玩笑。

“其实我一点也不在乎其他人会不会伤心，我在意的只有麻阳。遗憾啊，如果我的理论是正确的话，不管怎么应对，麻阳都免不了伤心。可惜这理论正确的几率是越来越高了……”沫岛又一次喃喃自语。

“沫岛，沫岛？”面对忽然被悲伤笼罩的沫岛，汤川有些手足无措。

“汤川。”盘膝而坐的沫岛侧身面向汤川，“你对利用‘虫洞’进行时空穿梭这一假设怎么看？”

“你是指爱因斯坦-罗森桥？在这方面你比我更在行。”汤川试着回忆相关理论。“‘虫洞’这个概念来源于广义相对论，这些年来一直饱受争议。就个人而言，我相信它的存在，但从相信虫洞的存在到能够验证虫洞的存在，这中间还有很长一段路。就算人类最终发现时光虫洞，但它的大小是否足以让人类通过？如何能够保证它有违反类光能量条件的‘负能量’去支撑它的稳定性？就算这些问题得以解决，人类想要穿越虫洞还得考虑X射线、伽玛射线、强辐射、大引力等因素，这当中稍有不慎都可能导致自我毁灭。所以我认为时空穿梭这个假设，仍然需要作为科学家的我们不断探索验证，目前来说可行性并不高。”

“就算最终的结局是自我毁灭，我也不会认输。因为我有拼尽全力去守护的人，为了麻阳......”沫岛闭上眼睛仰头向后倚靠着电梯壁。

“你很爱你的未婚妻。她一定也很优秀吧？”即使不太听得懂对方的酒后呓语，汤川从沫岛的脸上认出了那种夹杂着爱意与视死如归的神情，上一次看到这种神情，是在石神哲哉的脸上。

沫岛睁开眼睛羞涩一笑。“你听过《小王子》的故事吗？”

“小王子？”

“小王子的星球上忽然绽放了一朵花，小王子此前从未见过这样娇嫩的花，他爱上这朵花，细心呵护它，他以为这花是独一无二的。然而等他来到地球，发现仅仅一个玫瑰园里就有五千朵与之完全一样的花。这时他才知道，他有的只是一朵普通的玫瑰。可他却对那五千朵玫瑰说‘你们很美，但是你们空虚。没有人会为你们去死。为了她，我浇水。为了她，我罩上玻璃罩。为了她，我用屏风保护。也是为了她，我杀死那些毛毛虫。我听她抱怨或者吹牛，甚至沉默不语。因为她是我的玫瑰’。”

说到这里，沫岛注视着汤川。

“和麻阳第一次见面时我很害羞，不敢面对她的目光，结果她主动凑上前近距离紧盯着我的脸。对初相识的男女来说这举动很奇怪是吧？可我在闪躲的同时真切地意识到，她就是我的命定之人。遇见麻阳后我体会到人世间的快乐，她是我拼上性命都要去守护的心爱的人。她优秀与否并不重要，因为对于我来说，安堂麻阳就是这世界上唯一的花。”沫岛不好意思地低下头。

“世界上唯一的花？”汤川诧异于貌似木讷的沫岛居然能说出如斯情话。

“汤川，你有没有试过全心全意去为某个人努力？就算是希望渺茫，就算理智告诉你此路不通，你都心甘情愿为了那个人去奋力一试？”

汤川仰望电梯轿厢顶的灯光，仿佛回到当年被困的货船船舱。

“长年以来我研究理论物理，生活中与人交往不多，时间对于我来说不过是一个标量符号。我爱麻阳，不是因为她有多优秀，而是因为她把我从一个孤独的灵魂变成了一个有血有肉的人，当意识到我的专业可以让我更好地守护她时，我感到了前所未有的幸福与骄傲。”

不期然地，汤川再次想起了一个人。

“沫岛。”汤川缓缓开口。“你是不是遇上了什么事情？”

沫岛苦笑。

“如果你真有什么麻烦事，说不定我可以帮你。我有朋友在警视厅……”

“没有用的，现在看来我只能投身理论的漩涡来验证我的假设。”沫岛摇摇头。

“你还好吧？”察觉到对方不像是在说醉话，汤川有点担心。

沫岛不自然地一边移开视线一边点头，“我没事，不用担心。”遂又迎上对方的眼睛，“汤川，如果你也有想要守护的人，千万不要轻易放弃。”

汤川惊讶地看着沫岛。

“我们谈话的时候你经常会陷入沉思，虽然每次时间都很短，但可以看出你是想到了什么幸福的事情。所以我猜，你大概想起某个你希望守护的人吧。”沫岛不好意思地指出。

汤川没有承认，也没有否认。

“加油吧，汤川……汤川OS……有趣……”像想起了什么有意思的事情，沫岛抚摸着后颈笑了起来。

“叮！”电梯发出了清脆的提示音，重新缓缓启动。汤川和沫岛相继从地上站起来。

“没想到就这么过了三个小时。”沫岛伸了个长长的懒腰。

汤川拍了拍西装外套上的灰尘，重新穿上。“是啊，没有想象中那么漫长。”

电梯门打开，沫岛率先走出电梯，

“沫岛！”汤川叫住正欲离开的沫岛。

沫岛回过头。

“我今天稍后时间会到京都出差，下礼拜回东京。回来后我们再约出来喝酒，到时你给我说说你的假设，好吗？”

沫岛稍作迟疑，而后重重地点了点头。“好……如果有机会的话。”

“好，别忘了。”

“你放心，我再过一百年都不会忘记。”沫岛绽放出灿烂的笑容。

对这种说法略感新奇，汤川浅笑微微躬身。“那我先走了，很高兴认识你，沫岛黎士。”

“我也很高兴认识你，汤川学。”沫岛郑重鞠躬回礼。

走出理工学部六号馆，汤川抬头望向天空，远处高耸入云的红白色地标在鱼肚白背景下尤为显眼。

长夜将尽，不知道此刻正在值班的女警是否还是和往常一样，用她的方式默默地守护着这座城市以及包括他在内的城市里的人？

东京也有，这么美丽的黎明。很高兴，很想让你看看，你还好吗？


End file.
